Malyen Oretsev
Malyen Oretsev, commonly known as Mal, is Alina Starkov's childhood best friend, a former soldier of the First Army and a gifted tracker. Him and Alina end up getting married by the last book, resulting in the life that Alina both wants and deserves. Appearance and Personality Mal has brown hair and blue eyes. Much handsome. He's a brave young man who joined the war effort and later defected because of his best friend. Which is terrifying, btw. Who would risk that kind of life? Oh right. Malyen Oretsev would. Because he loves Alina. She is his entire world, and he works hard to prove that to her and also himself because people make mistakes, gosh. He is a gifted tracker, able to find just about anything with a heartbeat. Like Alina. History Mal has been orphaned by his parents during the Border Wars. He spent most of his childhood in the Orphanage of Keramzin which was led by Duke Keramsov, where he met and befriended Alina Starkov. Mal and Alina have known each other their whole lives and were seemingly inseperable as children having come from the same unnamed village. Since Mal was a child he has shown promise as a tracker, accompanying the men of the Kermazin Orphanage on hunting trips. After the Grisha's examination which is assumed they did not pass, they end up in the military on a march to Poliznaya. Shadow and Bone When their regiment try to cross the Shadow Fold, their boats are attacked by Volcra who try to take Alina and almost kill Mal. Mal ends up surviving thanks to his friend, but the two are separated after it is discovered that Alina is a Sun Summoner. When Mal sees Alina later, she is a completely different person—because people change—who seems to be in love with the Darkling while he has been summoned to track a stag from Morozova's herd. He leaves the Little Palace after throwing a hissyfit, but tracks Alina when she runs. He is then with Alina again after she runs away from the Darkling, and he helps her to look for the stag. While tracking the stag, the two confess their love for each other and grow close again. The Darkling eventually catches them along with the stag, and Mal is thrown into the barracks. This encounter was awkward, because Mal and Alina were watched by the Darkling's party like they were on some kind of reality tv show while they made out. The Darkling apparently plans on sacrificing him to the Volcra in the Shadow Fold, but this plan falls through when Alina breaks free from his control and runs away with Mal. The book ends with Mal and Alina sailing across the sea together. They hope to start a new life together, but first they must survive the journey across the unforgiving waters. Siege and Storm Mal and Alina are crossing the sea, sailing across it in the hope of finding somewhere safe to live together, free of the Darkling and the ever growing fold. Mal made himself at home on the ship and amongst the crew, making himself useful whilst also trying to keep Alina safe and her nightmares at bay. When they arrived in the new country they stay in a hostel, paying for a shared room with money they earn from the small job they have found. Though Mal makes nearly enough to support the both of them Alina insists she wants to do what little she can so Mal allows her to work, though it is made clear in the book that he still worries about her. During their stay Mal gets whistled at by some of the women in the town and this makes Alina jealous though Mal assures her he is still in love with her. not that she cares. Mal fails to protect Alina when the Darkling's minions attack her. When kidnapped by the Darkling, Mal is forced to track down another mythological amplifier for the Darkling after many threats against both Mal and Alina. Seeing as how Mal doesn't have many options after the Darkling threatens to essentially skin Alina alive (and there is also some rape-y comments on his end to show Mal he means Business), he begins tracking. They escape and reach the mainland with Nikolai Lantsov who is pretending to be the handsome privateer Sturmhond, the captain of their ship. Mal agrees that they should hunt Volcra in the Shadow Fold, even though Alina doesn't want to, which leads to her spaz out during the hunt. Their relationship gets rocky at this point because Alina has a lot riding on her shoulders and what Mal wants from her is a nice life together, not them saving the world. This ends up turning him into what is affectionately known as Fight Club Mal. Fight Club Mal is at his lowest point in the series, abandoning his duties to drink and fight. The Darkling attacks Os Alta, and corners Alina & Co.™ in the chapel. Alina tells them all to run and goes to the Darkling; tricking him into letting her get close, and after a quick make out session, Alina uses his powers to bring down the chapel, and ultimately the both of them. She tries to end the chaos with the Darkling once and for all, rather than submitting and letting him win. At least they'll both be dead then. She almost succeeds, but Mal pulls her from the chapel before she can finish her work, dooming all of Ravka. Now she is weak, and nearly dead, but the Darkling recovers faster. Ruin and Rising The best book in the series. Mal realizes he's been petty and stupid and retires Fight Club Mal. Instead, while Alina is recovering from her fight with the Darkling, he begins training her army and also himself. He apologizes and realizes that all he wants to do is make sure Alina has the support she needs and deserves, no matter who she is and what she decides to do. He is there for her. He's the Ride or Die we all need. He even decides to step aside and allow her to marry Nikolai if she wants, if that's what's best for Ravka. Because she is his everything. While searching for the last amplifier, Mal and Alina find out the truth. He is descended from Baghra's sister, making him the great whatever-nephew of the Darkling. It also makes him an amplifier. Before their final attack on the Darkling (who murders all of the people Alina cares about back at her orphanage btw and then kidnaps Grisha children), they have really boring sex. Alina tells him they were always meant to be together. Mal sacrifices himself to Alina so that they can be rid of the Darkling and save Ravka. She's so broken over the act of killing him, that before her power consumes her and breaks, she brings him back to life. She chooses a life with Mal because that's all she's ever wanted. Memorable Quotes Shadow and Bone *"It's always just you and me, Alina." ‒ p. 25 *"The clothes, the jewels, even the way you look. He's all over you." ‒ p. 230 *"I'm not afraid to die, Alina," he said in that cold, steady voice that seemed so alien to me. "But I'd like to give us a fighting change. We have to go after the stag." ‒ p. 268 *"I've walked half the length of Ravka for you, and I'd do it again and again and again just to be with you, just to starve with you and freeze with you and hear you complain about hard cheese every day. So don't tell me we don't belong together." ‒ p. 298 *"I'm sorry it took me so long to see you, Alina. But I see you now." ‒ p. 298 *"I don't care if you danced naked on the roof of the Little Palace with him. I love you, Alina, even the part of you that loved him." ‒ p. 331 Siege and Storm *TBC *because there are children who can't get over their hate of a fictional character Ruin and Rising *"I am become a blade." Category:Characters Category:Grisha Trilogy Characters